edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed
|Image = Age = 13 Eye Color = Teal |aka = Lumpy Monobrow |Credits = Goofball |First Appearance = Ed Edd n Eddy Episode "The Ed-Touchables" }} Ed (born August 24 1998) is a character from the Ed, Edd n Eddy series on Cartoon Network. His favorite foods are Buttered toast and Gravy and he is allergic to rabbits, guinea pigs and Butterscotch Pudding. If you are looking for a full article from our canon counter part, click here. Family *Father *Mother *Sarah (younger sister) *Ed's Brother (brother) according to Captain melon head *Aunt Fanfiction *In Night of the Were Ed, Ed becomes a WereWolf. *In Ed Edd n Eddy Visït Ed Fanon Wiki, Ed discovers this entire wiki. *Watch-Eds- He appears in this story as one of the main heroes, Night Ed. *The Nutty Edventures Of Jimmy-Jonny- Ed appears in all the parts in this fan-fic and is enemies with Jonny and Piggy. *In the comic The Curse of Evil Tim he uses bacon to kill Evil Tim for the first time. *Edbound- Ed can use PSI and helped Ness defeat Frank. *Space Outlaws Saga *Ed Edd n Eddy's Brand New Edventures *Peach Creek Coblers Season *Ed's TV - In this series, he, Edd and Eddy watch interesting shorts on his TV. *Desolation Ed- Ed joins Eddy on his quest for the water chip during the second half of the story. *V for ed- Ed is the main hero in this fan fiction. *Ed,Edd n Eddy The Newest Ed-ventures *Ed's Digiship - It was been infected by Clive. Destroyed by Tankdramon and Ed is about to die. Sarah save her brother. *Later in Spy Eds, Ed teams up with Juni Cortez and Carmen Cortez. Video Games *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show: The Video Game *Ed,Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show:The Video Game(Game Boy) as the first character unlocked.He is a major character. *Fatality Engaged *Fighting Round: Bonus Round *Contr-Ed *Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition as the Pyro. *Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart *New Super Ed Bros Wii *Super Ed Galaxy 2 *To the Eds Treme 2 *EEnE: Legend of the Goldbreakers *Ed Kart Trivia *In ''The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy'' and ''Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna''. Ed can sometimes be seen reading a horror comic book called "Creepshow". This is not only a reference to his love of horror comics but a reference to the 1982 George A. Romero/Stephen King film ''Creepshow'' and it's 1987 sequel as well. *It is also shown that Ed is a huge fan of Stephen King, mainly his horror novels. * Ed wrote the novel A Christmas Ed but called himself "The Little Dickens", "Ed Dickens" or "Edwin Dickens" Ed's Alter Egos *Lothar the Barbarian *Edzilla *Can Opener Man *Tissue Head *Bed Body *Snuggle-Me-Ed *Night Ed *Ed the Echidna (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy the Super Kids!) *Ed Nonobi (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: One Ed Help) *Solid Ed (Metal Gear Ed) *The Claw. *Super Ed Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Male characters Category:fan fiction anarchists Category:Heroes Category:Poque Family